Bloody Lover
by Akatsuki4Ever
Summary: A Hidan oneshot. Hidan/OC I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I only own my OC's


**Bloody Lover**

The bell tinkles as someone enters the little shop. A tall man walks over to the counter, as the woman behind the counter is looking up. She smiles friendly at the young male and greets him and the man nods friendly.

"Good morning, Hidan," the middle-aged woman says as the young man stops in front of her. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Oh, fine, I guess," is the reply, like he doesn't really care. "Say, is Fallon home?"

The woman's smile grows wider as she nods. A strand of her white blond hair falls out of its knot as she does so.

"Yes, she is upstairs," she answers. "I can call her down if you want to."  
Hidan shakes his head, causing his silver hair to move in his neck. His purplish orbs move to the door behind the counter and back to the woman again.

"That's okay," he answers. "I can go to her myself. I don't want to keep you from your work."

"That's sweet of you my dear."

With one last smile, Hidan opens the door and walks the stairs, leaving the little flower-shop behind him. He walks pass some doors, before stopping at his destination.

Fallon's room. The girl he knows for so long. For fourteen years, to be exactly. The girl who always sat next to him in class, because no one else wanted to. The girl who was in his team. And also the girl he began harboring feelings for ever since they were sixteen.

He knocks on the door, before entering. A surprised Fallon greets him as she runs up to her best friend, her long, slightly waved, white blond hair flies around her as she does so. The young woman hugs him and when she steps back, she looks up at Hidan. Her light green eyes sparkling with joy.

"Hidan, what are you doing here?" she exclaims as she looks in his eyes.

God, how he loves her eyes. Those light green orbs, filled with joy and love.

"Why, to visit _you_ of course," he smirks. "I've been away for two months, you know."

Fallon smiles as she tells him to sit down, then she sit down next to him. As she looks over his handsome features, she sighs. She knows why he went away. She would have done the same, if it wasn't for her boyfriend. Three months ago, their village, Yugakure, the Village hidden among the Hot Springs, decided it didn't feel like staying a hidden village. Instead it turned into a peaceful and prosperous village, so no ninjas were needed. Though it was hard for herself to drop her function as a Jounin, it was even harder for her best friend.

Fallon knows how much Hidan loved his missions. He loved the action even more than she did. The news hit him hard, so he needed some time to get over it.

"God, I've missed you," Fallon says as she gives him another hug. "Don't you ever, and I mean _never_, leave me again, understood!"

Just then, her door opens again, to reveal a handsome man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, standing in the doorway.

"Ryu!" Fallon smiles as she releases Hidan. "Hidan is back."

"So _he's_ still here," Hidan mumbles under his breath as he watches Fallon kisses her boyfriend. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later, okay."

He walks pass the couple, with his hands in his pockets. Then he feels something.

"Oh, Fallon, I have something for you."

Fallon turns to her friend in curiosity. What did he bring for her? Hidan tosses a small package at her and she catches it.

"It's for your nineteenth birthday," he explains. "I know it's a day to late, but oh well."

With that he leaves the room.

"He still doesn't seem to like me," Ryu states as he stares at the open door.

Fallon smiles and says he should give Hidan some time. After all, Hidan left a week after she and Ryu started dating. One day, Hidan will come around. After all, he _is_ her best friend.

But Hidan didn't come around. As the weeks went by, Hidan still showed as much dismay towards Ryu as when they first met. July turned into August and then September came, and still Hidan was hateful towards Fallon's lover. She even gets the feeling that Hidan's hate is becoming worse than it already was. Still she can't seem to pull her finger around it as to _why_.

And today on September 15th, exactly two months after her birthday, she keeps asking herself why. Doesn't he want her to be happy? Doesn't he see how much she loves Ryu?

Fallon has also noticed that Hidan has started swearing a lot. Sure, Hidan always seemed to curse, but after he came back, it increased by two. He complains about how boring the village has become, how much he misses the action and about how badly he wants to leave. And there is always swearing when he says it.

Hidan has also confessed that he doesn't trust Ryu. Though he never said why. It is "just a feeling" he gets when he's around Ryu.

Fallon brushes her white blond hair and looks in the mirror. Her light green eyes staring at the orbs in the reflection. Her silver necklace is shining brightly in the morning sun. It causes Fallon to glance down to it. She reaches out to it, as the green stone, too, shines brightly above her chest. The emerald necklace was her present from Hidan the day they were facing the Chuunin-exams. It was her lucky charm.

The funny thing as, that an emerald is _indeed_ her stone for good luck, if you believe in such things.

Being born in July, her birthstone is a rube, which stands for nobility, contentment, love and enthusiasm and strength. But her Lucky Charm stone is an emerald. And her birth-flower is a larkspur, though Fallon likes the red rose more. They are the most romantic flowers on the earth and that's why she likes them.

But those things only have a meaning for those who truly believe in such nonsense. But Fallon has to admit, Hidan's birthstone matches perfectly. Seeing his birthday is on the second of April, his birthstone is a diamond. Though the first meaning; innocence, doesn't really fits her best friend, courage, health and eternity do. Especially eternity, since Hidan is immortal due to his religion.

Suddenly Fallon's head shoots up, still clenching her necklace with her left hand. Again she has caught herself thinking of Hidan. And not thinking about important things. No, she is thinking about silly little things such as birthstones.

What's wrong with her these days? There isn't a day that passes by, while she doesn't think of her Hidan.

_Oh shush it_, she says scowls at herself as she gives her reflection a stern look. _It's not like I'm in love with him. We are best friends! Besides, I'm with Ryu!_

With that said, the fair-haired girl nods and leaves her room to see her lover.

Another month has passed and the end of October is in sight. Within a few hours actually and Fallon is having a dinner with Hidan. She hasn't seen much of him the past few weeks. She was often with Ryu, so now she's making it up to him, by having a nice dinner at a restaurant.

But tonight, something is wrong with the handsome silver haired man. The later it gets, the tenser he seems to be. Like he is exited about something, but doesn't want to tell Fallon. But that's not all. Hidan also hasn't said one curse and he hasn't talked about his god, Jashin, once!

Finally Fallon finds the courage to ask him what's wrong, as the curiosity gets the best of her.

"Hidan," she slowly begins as she looks at him. "Hidan, is something wrong?"

Hidan looks up from his plate, to look at the woman before him in shock. Could it be that she knows what he has planned for tonight? Impossible. That's a secret he hasn't told anyone about. Especially not to Fallon.

So it has to be something else that gives her the idea that something is wrong.

"No, I'm fine," the ex-shinobi answers and then takes another bite of his dinner.

_Maybe it's because I'm not cursing as much as usual_, Hidan thinks as he glances at Fallon. _But I want this dinner to be perfect. That means so swearing._

At the end of their dinner, Hidan drops Fallon off at her house and then leaves. Ready to start his plan. He would go into the house and perform the ritual. One he has never tried before, but it is the most respected one in his religion, for it is the ultimate ritual. And tonight, he will perform it for the first time. Only for _her_. The girl he met, the woman he loves.

As Hidan reaches his destination, his house, a smirk slowly crosses his face. Soon, very soon, he will give his dogma, his god, the ultimate sacrifice. Hidan walks to his closet and pull out his scarlet triple-blade scythe and a pike, and then he leaves again, walking to the house of his neighbor.

He knocks on the door and then waits patiently for his neighbor to open it. Some movements inside the house indicate that the man is coming and Hidan smirks at this. The poor man doesn't know that's coming to him.

Slowly the front door opens and a young man around his early twenties stands in the doorway. His brown mop of hair standing, out in every direction on his head. His blue eyes look at his visitor in shock. Once he recognizes the male, he opens the door wider, so Hidan can come in.

"Hidan, what a surprise," Ryu smiles as Hidan walks in. "What brings you to my house?"

But Hidan ignores him and walks to the living room, soon followed by Ryu. As Hidan turns around, Ryu notices the scythe on the man's back. He's not scared of it, at least not _that_ much. He has seen Hidan walking around with it so many times. It seems as if Hidan takes it with him, everywhere he goes. As if he expects to be attacked at any time.

But then he notices Hidan's out-fit. Instead of wearing casual clothing, he's wearing his ninja out-fit. A strange thing, since the Village hidden among the Hot Springs is no longer a ninja-village.

"Are you going somewhere, Hidan?" Ryu eventually asks his neighbor.

This time Hidan _does_ answer.

"Yes, in fact, I am," he tells the slightly older man. "But before I go, I have a message for you."

At this Ryu looks at him in surprise. His neighbor sure is acting strange today. Ryu always thought Hidan hated him. But now he pays him a visit, saying he has a message for him.

"Okay," Ryu says, still shocked about the behavior of the silver-haired shinobi. "I'm listening."

Hidan smirks slightly. His plan is going even better than he hoped. He had thought Ryu would be afraid of him. Especially now, that he has seen his scythe. But that's not the chase at all.

_Perfect_.

"You see, there is something very precious you stole from me," Hidan begins, "and now I want it back!"

Hidan reaches for his scythe on his back, as he walks closer to the brunette. His smirk, pure evil, his eyes filled with hate. Still, his face as handsome as always. As he keeps coming closer and closer, Ryu steps back in fear.

Soon Hidan has Ryu cornered and stands over him, still looking dangerously at his victim. Though it's quite easy to stand over Ryu, seeing as Hidan is 181,1 cm and Ryu only 179 cm.

"W-Why?" Ryu asks as he watches the dangerous man in front of him. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you took away the one fucking thing I love!" Hidan growls at him. "Fallon, the only fucking person who I care about!"

"T-That's w-why?" Ryu stammers, too afraid to move. "I-I can break u-up with her, i-if that's what you want."

"You fucking _bastard_!" Hidan shouts. "How dare you trade Fallon's love, just to save your own neck! You don't _deserve_ her, damn it! She's too fucking perfect for you. She's too fucking perfect for _anybody_!"

Hidan takes a deep breath. He _has_ to calm down, otherwise he won't be able to enjoy this.

Suddenly he throws his scythe at Ryu, who just barely escapes it. Though his arm is scratched slightly. Not deep enough to be seen as a serious wound, but deep enough to draw some blood. And that's all Hidan needs. He withdraws his scythe to lick the blood and stabs himself to get enough blood to draw a sign.

A circumscribed triangle.

"Sorcery: Death Controller Possessing Blood," he says as he appearance begins to change.

Slowly his skin turns black and white as Hidan begins to look like the grim-reaper. All Ryu can do is watch in horror as the man in front of him smirks evilly. Why on earth did he choose to become a chief-cook and not a ninja?

Ryu begs again to Hidan not to kill him. That he will do _anything_! But it all is in vain, as Hidan stabs himself with his pike. Ryu cries out in pain as his leg, too, starts to bleed.

The seconds seem to turn into minutes, as Hidan Keeps stabbing himself on different places, careful not to hit any vital organs. At least not _yet_.

"Time to end this," Hidan smirks as he prepares to stab himself in the heart with his pike.

Ryu closes his eyes, breathing heavily. He's not an idiot. Though he is not a ninja and doesn't know much about jutsu's, he does know what happens if Hidan stabs himself in the heart. He opens one eye to look at Hidan, before the pain gets to him and he falls down to his knees. His breathing is becoming harder within every minute.

With his left eye half open and his right eye closed in pain, Ryu watches as Hidan moves the pike even closer to his own heart. Blood drips on the ground from different places. From his mouth to his side, which he is holding in pain. He hisses in pain as he moves a little and then starts panting again.

Slowly, in slow-motion, the pike moves closer to its goal. Though in reality, it's only a few seconds before it pierces trough Hidan's heart.

And right at that moment, a figure appears in the doorway.

But the two males don't seem to notice. Ryu's eyes widen as this new pain enters his body. His breath seems to get caught in his throat as he stares at nothing in particular. He slowly loses his balance and falls forward. Not even bracing himself for the impact, he lets his body fall.

Then, a pair of hands reaches out for Ryu and Hidan stops smirking as he sees the new person.

"F-F-Fallon," Ryu stammers, using all his strength to talk.

"Shhh, shhh," Fallon shushes as she holds his body in her lap. "Don't talk."

Tears start to form in her eyes as she looks at her lover. She exams his body, to see how much damage he has taken. She could heal his wounds, seeing as she is also trained as a medical ninja. She could heal them all and not even a scar would be visible.

Though as skilled as she is as a medical-nin, as helpless she is now. For she knows that closing the wounds wouldn't help Ryu.

By the time she has healed his heart, Ryu would be long death due to blood-loss. And still she tries. Still she uses her medical skills, hoping that somehow, she'll be able to save her lover. Hoping and praying. That is all Fallon can do as the life of Ryu slowly slips away.

Fallon knows her Ryu can't be saved. All she can do is to ease his pain and stay strong for him. But it is so difficult to stay strong. Not when a lover is about to die. Not when the killer is her best friend.

"Fallon, I-I want y-you to move o-on," Ryu whispers. "D-don don't mourn o-over my d-death."

"O-Okay," Fallon manage to choke out, tears cascading down her face like small rivers.

No other words are exchanged. Not one sound. Only the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. Something like death-weight. After Ryu has let out his last breath, Fallon cries out in agony, as she holds his body close to her. She doesn't even notice Hidan walking towards her, his black and white skin, turned back to its normal color. Only when she feels his hand on her shoulder, does Fallon notices he is right behind her.

"Why?" she asks as she sits up straight again. "What has he ever done to you?"

She is not afraid of him. She knows Hidan won't kill her. But she isn't mad at him either. The feeling inside right now, she can't describe it. It just doesn't make any sense!

"He didn't deserve you," Hidan answers quietly, yet calmly. "No one on this earth is good enough for you."

Fallon gently lays down the body of Ryu and then stands up. She doesn't want to see Hidan. She doesn't want to face the man she one thought was her best friend. She wants to hate him! Yet, at the same time, she doesn't. She wants see him. His handsome face, his body posture, close to perfect. She wants to touch his face. Hear him say it's all just a bad dream. She wants to love him.

"So that's why you killed him?" Fallon asks bitterly. "That's why you took the life of Ryu! Because he loved me?"

"No, because _I_ love you."

With that, Fallon turns around in shock. Did she really heard that? Or is her mind playing games with her? As Fallon fully turns to face Hidan, she notices how close they are standing.

Before she knows what's going on, Hidan moves in and kisses her on the lips. Then, as soon as he kissed her, Hidan pulls back again.

"I hate you," Fallon whispers after a few seconds of shock. "I fucking _hate_ you!"

Hidan opens his mouth to say something, but Fallon cuts him off.

"Get the hell away from me," she says as she raises her voice. "Get away from here. Leave this village and don't you _dare_ coming back!"

Hidan stands there, his face showing no emotions, but his eyes show the pain.

"Fine," Hidan says in a stoic voice. "Fine then. I'll leave this fucking village, if that's what makes you happy."

And then he turns on his heels and leaves the house. Leaving a broken girl and a fallen lover.

Two years have passed since Fallon has seen Hidan. Two long years. She did what Ryu had asked her to do. To move on and don't mourn over his death. But she couldn't get over the fact Hidan had betrayed her.

For days the events of _that_ night had haunted her. For two years the face of Hidan haunted her. And even now, she keeps on seeing his face in her dreams.

How unfair life can be.

One month after Ryu had died, Fallon couldn't stand the silentness of Yugakure. The peacefulness was driving her mad! So she decided she had to leave it. That's why the last two years he has traveled from country to country. Fighting battles to help protect the country she stayed in, when needed.

She has the action she loves so much, back in her live, but still she feels empty.

As Fallon travels trough the forest, searching for a new country, she hears two voices. They seem to be bickering about something. Being the curious person she is, Fallon moves in closer to hear what they are talking about.

"Come one, Kakuzu," a voice moans in annoyance. "Leave this guy. You can get your fucking money elsewhere."

"But his head is worth a fortune," the other voice replies. "No chance in hell I'm going to let that pass. Now stop whining and let me do my job."  
Fallon sees two standing figures and one laying on the ground. Presumably death. As she takes a closer look at the two standing man, she notices the trance clothing first. Black cloaks, with red clouds and white linings.

The Akatsuki.

Fallon takes a step back in shock, but in doing so, she falls backwards. She rubs her butt, but then she quickly looks back at the two missing-nins.

Only problem is, that they aren't there anymore. Franticly Fallon looks around her, looking for the two shinobi. When she doesn't find them, she sighs in relief. They mustn't have heard her then.

"Looking for us?" a voice suddenly says from behind her. A familiar voice at that.

Fallon quickly turns around to face the strange, only to find out it isn't a stranger at all. Her eyes widen as she stares at the face of the twenty-two year old male standing there in front of her.

Still standing tall with his 181,1 cm, his silver hair slit back and the same piercing pinkish purple eyes. Standing there in front of her is no other than Hidan.

"Well, well, well," he says as a smirks forms his lips. "Look what we've got here. Looks like someone left her peaceful hometown. What are you doing here Fallon?"

Glaring at the tall man, she refuses to answer. What could she say? That she left the village, because it was driving her mad? Because she was going crazy without Hidan? That she couldn't stop dreaming about him?

As Fallon keeps glaring at Hidan, she fails to notice the presence behind her. Suddenly she finds herself being lifted in the air. The only thing that's keeping her from falling, is the hand holding her tightly by her collar.

"Do you know her, Hidan," a voice asks from behind her as Fallon struggles to break free. "Never mind," the voice mutters, without waiting for an answer. "I bet we can earn a lot of money with that pretty head of hers."

_What!_

This man is talking about selling her like she is just an object. A slave! No way in hell!

Fallon struggles even more, desperately trying to break free from his iron grasp.

"We are not going to fucking kill her, Kakuzu," Hidan says as he glares at the man named Kakuzu. "We have a mission, remember? You can sell that fucking body over there."

Kakuzu grumbles, but then throws Fallon on the ground. He warns her not to stand in his way, before walking away. As Hidan turns to follow his partner, Fallon calls him to stop.

"What?" he asks irritated. "What do you want?"

Fallon hesitates for a moment as she watches Hidan turning back to her. Why _did_ she stop him anyway? She has nothing to say to him. Not anymore. Not since that night. And still this shinobi is all she can think about.

"Well?" Hidan asks rudely. "Do you have a fucking thing to say to me, or am I just waiting for the hell of it?"

Fallon walks over to the silver-haired man. She stops, only a few centimeters of space remains between the two off them.

"I just need to know," she mutters, more to herself than to Hidan.

Before Hidan can even ask, she has planted her lips on his. As fast as she kissed him, Fallon pulls back, looking at the reaction of Hidan.

First he looks shocked, but then a smirk spreads over his face. He leans in, so his mouth is near her ear as he whispers to her.

"What a weird way to tell someone you hate him," he whispers, the smirk never leaving his face. "But I'm sure as hell I fucking like it."

And with that, he kisses Fallon. This time leaving her shocked, before se relaxes and deepens the kiss.

One year later, Fallon and Hidan are still together. Their relationship as intimate as one can have. Though Fallon never joined the Akatsuki, they let her be, after she swore never to tell a soul about them.

Two months ago, Fallon found out she is with a child. Two weeks later, Hidan had to leave for a mission, promising her he would come back for her and the child.

But now, six weeks later, Hidan still hasn't returned to her and Fallon starts to worry about his safety.

Sure, she knows he is immortal, but Hidan went against the rules of his god. He had slept with her. Maybe his god was angry at him and took away his immortality?

And today the weather seems depressed. Though no rain has fallen yet, the sky is gray. Dark clouds predict rain, as they move closer to Fallon's small house.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door, forcing Fallon to stop worrying about Hidan. As she opens the door, the first thing she notices is the black cloak. Then she looks at the face of the Akatsuki-member.

Blond hair and blue eyes, though only one is visible. Behind him stands his partner. The only thing Fallon can see, is his black hair. His face is hidden behind a strange orange mast with only one hole for his right eye.

"Fallon, I presume, hm," the blond male asks as he looks at her. Fallon nods. "We've come to tell you that Hidan has failed his mission a month ago. He was killed by ninja's from Konoha, yeah."

Hearing this, Fallon gasps. That's why she felt something strange in the air. Her boyfriend, _lover_, had been killed in action!

But it didn't make any sense! Hidan can't be death. He can't be killed. He's immortal, right? He can only die of old age.

Fallon sighs as tears start to fill her eyes. She knows she's just fooling herself. She knows Hidan can be mortal again. She knows that if he goes without killing people for a certain amount of time, he loses his immortality.

"How," Fallon asks quietly as she looks down, not daring to look at the strangers anymore.

"He was lured into a trap and then he was buried alive, hm," the same shinobi answers. "Due to the explosions, his body was blown away in little pieces."

Fallon feels her heart shatter and she reaches out for it, holding her emerald heart. Clenching the piece of jewelry, as tears fall down her face.

A cry of agony fills the air, followed by thunder and rain. Fallon falls down on her knees as realization takes over. Her sobs are heard clearly by the two males as she slams her fist against the ground.

Hidan isn't coming back to her. Never. The remains of his once stunning body, buried somewhere. The pain he must have felt.

All Fallon can do is hoping he didn't kill anyone before he lost. _Praying_ he didn't. That way his suffering wouldn't have last too long. Though Fallon knows that even is he did, her Hidan would be dead by now.

All she has left now, is her unborn child. A child she will nurture and love as it grows. And some day, it will be a great ninja, just like Hidan.

But even with that little comfort, she knows, deep inside, that she will never get over Hidan. That for the rest of her life, he will be the first and last thing on her mind. But as long as she will have his child, her pain won't be unbearable. Somehow she just knows.

Picture of Fallon, drawn by me: .com/art/Naruto-OC-Fallon-102529761


End file.
